Botanical/commercial classification: Petunia hybrida/Petunia Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunbelrexe2x80x99.
The Petunia is a very popular plant that is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few small-flowered Petunia varieties, such as xe2x80x98Suntory SP-Rxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,557), xe2x80x98Sunberubuxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,754), xe2x80x98Sunbelchipixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,355), and xe2x80x98Sunbelukixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,558) that are of the semi-decumbent type, possess a medium plant height with abundant branching, and possess a high resistance to heat and rain and disease. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new Petunia variety having deep red petals, and very small flowers combined with the above features.
The new variety of Petunia plant according to this invention originated by crossing the xe2x80x98Sunbelchipixe2x80x99 variety as female parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,355) and a Petunia variety named xe2x80x98R5xe2x80x99 as male parent.
The crossing was conducted during May 1997 at the Omi R and D Center of SUNTORY Ltd., located at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Youkaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. From this crossing 50 seedlings were obtained and 5 seedlings were selected in view of their semi-erect growth habit and petal coloration by the end of September 1998. These 5 seedlings were grown and were evaluated during potting and bedding trials. One plant of the present invention was selected during September 1999. The selected plant was propagated by the use of cuttings and was grown in a trial in pots in greenhouses and in the field at the Omi R and D Center from April to November 2000. The botanical characteristics of the selected plant were examined, using the similar xe2x80x98Sunbelchipixe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,355) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this new Petunia plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to me, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. The new Petunia variety of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Sunbelrexe2x80x99.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from the xe2x80x98Sunbelrikupixe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/327,017, filed Dec. 24, 2002) and the xe2x80x98Sunbelkosxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/326,967, filed Dec. 24, 2002) through an observation of the flower coloration. Each of these varieties had the same female parent. The new xe2x80x98Sunbelrexe2x80x99 variety of the present invention forms deep red flowers, the xe2x80x98Sunbelrikupixe2x80x99 variety forms vivid reddish-purple flowers, and the xe2x80x98Sunbelkosxe2x80x99 variety forms deep purplish-pink flowers with a dark red center.
In the following description, the color information is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The main botanical characterisitics of the xe2x80x98Sunbelchipixe2x80x99 female parent are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Semi-decumbent.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 15-16 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94The stem extends to length of approximately 11-13 cm from the base.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94April to late October in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.
Stem:
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 2-3 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant with a superior branching propensity, especially with respect to secondary branches.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.4 cm.
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Lanceolate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 5.1 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.6 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark yellow-green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3508).
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.2-0.4 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Leaf attachment angle to stem.xe2x80x94Slanted upward to horizontal.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Horizontal.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five fissures.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Waviness of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Lobation of petal.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.8-2.9 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal: Vivid purplish-red (R.H.S. 57C, J.H.S. 9707). Bottom color of corolla throat: Strong yellow (R.H.S. 9A, J.H.S. 2513). Outside color of corolla tube: Light greenish-yellow (R.H.S. 5C, J.H.S. 2904).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Fertile, but self-incompatible.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.7-0.8 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.9 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94High resistance to heat, rain, drought and diseases, such as Powdery Mildew. The resistance to heat and rain is very strong.
Blooming.xe2x80x94A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching is not necessary to ensure continuous blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production.
The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x98R5xe2x80x99 male parent are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Semi-erect.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 20 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94The stem extends to length of approximately 5 cm from the base.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94April to October in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.
Stem:
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.4 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant with a superior branching propensity, especially with respect to secondary branches.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.3 cm.
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Lanceolate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.4 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.1 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark olive-green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3707).
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.5 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Leaf attachment angle to stem.xe2x80x94Horizontal to droopy.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward to slanted upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five fissures.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Lobation of petal.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.9 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal: Vivid reddish-orange (R.H.S. 33A, J.H.S. 0705) ground color with vivid red streaking (R.H.S. 44A, J.H.S. 0707) and a grayish-red central area (R.H.S. 177A, J.H.S. 0419). The base color of corolla throat: Vivid yellow-orange (R.H.S. 15A, J.H.S. 2205). The outside color of corolla tube: Brilliant yellow-orange (R.H.S. 15C, J.H.S. 2204).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Fertile, but self-incompatible.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.8 mm in thickness, and approximately 2.0 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94High resistance to heat, rain, drought and diseases, such as Powdery Mildew. The resistance to heat and rain is very strong.
Blooming.xe2x80x94A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching is not necessary to ensure continuous blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production.
This new variety of Petunia plant xe2x80x98Sunbelrexe2x80x99 has a semi-decumbent growth habit with abundant branching, and forms single and very small deep red flowers in a great profusion with the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time. The plant has high tolerances to cold and heat, high resistance to pests and diseases, particularly Powdery Mildew, and high resistance to rain.
The plants described and depicted herein were propagated by the use of cuttings and were approximately ten months of age. Such cuttings were placed in a greenhouse in January, were transplanted in February, were further transplanted to pots in April and were thereafter placed outdoors, and were trimmed during August. When present in a greenhouse, the plants were grown under controlled greenhouse conditions under full sunshine with no shielding from light. The minimum greenhouse temperature was maintained above 13xc2x0 C.